Ferris Wheels & First Kisses
by xXits.auslly.babyXx
Summary: My version of Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath. Kira backs out of the music video, and ally steps in. Bad summary, story is better.


**Happy Easter! Since I'm not in the mood to stick to part of the script, I'm just gonna write my own version of the filming scene of Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath that may seem weird in some parts. Enjoy. :P **

Austin's POV

Dez's idea for the music video was genius, but the amusement park was way too crowded. The girl who pretty much hates Trish and vice versa is really creepy, and I could've sworn I saw her in the dressing rooms. I don't get why I need a clothing and make-up girl. I can put clothes on myself, and I don't need make-up. Ally finished buttoning my shirt, and in the mirrors, I looked perfect. I went out to show Dez.

"How do I look?" I ask. He stares me down, and he appears confused.

"Why are the buttons crooked?"

"What?" I look down, and sure enough, the bottom button didn't have a hole, and the top hole had no button.

"We are no longer using funhouses as our dressing rooms from now on. Where's the clothing girl?" Ally rushes over with a small box.

"Now what Dez?"

"Fix Austin's shirt, and why is his nose so shiny!?" Dez hollers through his megaphone. Ally blocks her ears at the sound.

"First of all, you don't need that megaphone when I'm right here, and second, Austin doesn't need make-up!"

"Well, I'm the director, so you have to do what I say." Dez walks away, and Ally rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, the mirrors made it confusing," says Ally as she fixes my shirt. She takes a brush out of the box and rubs some weird powder on my nose. I almost sneeze.

"What on earth is that?"

"Dez says I have to use this on you for de-shining your face."

"De-shining?" I ask, confused.

"Exactly what I said to him." I see this really pretty girl walk over to us. But I feel that she seems like she doesn't have what I'm looking for.

"Hey! I'm Kira, are you Austin Moon?"

"Yeah, um, are you the girl-" Dez interrupts me.

"Hey, you must be Kira! I see you and Austin have met. Let me show you around." Dez leads Kira away, and I thought I smelled something really bad. I guess I was right. I saw Kira talking to Dez, and he told her to wait.

"So?"

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, her breath stinks!" Dez tells me in deep breaths.

"Then what are we gonna do? I don't want to do the kissing scene with her!" Kira looks at me, and I wave and smile to her. She waves back.

"Unless, we can get her to either freshen her breath or quit, you'll just have to live with these arrangements today." Dez replies. I stared at him annoyed. That's when I see Jimmy looking for us.

"What's Jimmy doing here?" Ally asks.

"I don't know, but I'm really nervous now." I say. Jimmy comes over to us.

"Hey, I though I'd drop by to check on the music video. Any progress?"

"Well, we're all dressed, and Kira's here."

"And where is she?" Kira comes running over, and hugs Jimmy.

"Hey Dad!" she exclaims. Oh boy, now I'll never be able to switch girls."

"Hello, angel. Are you ready to help film the music video?"

"Music video? I thought this was a photo shoot." Kira seems nervous, and Dez, Trish, Ally, and I share quick, confused glances.

"Did you tell her that she was going to a photo shoot and not a music video?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, it was the only way to get her lose her fear of acting."

"Daddy, I don't like acting! What if I forget the lines?" she whines. I feel bad that Kira's father lied to her, but I also want her to quit so I wouldn't have to kiss her.

"You won't have to speak at all. All you gotta do is pretend to be in love, and have fun." Jimmy reassures.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I only like getting my picture taken, and modeling. I'm going home." Kira walks away, and Jimmy tries to call her back.

"How can we finish the video now?" I ask. Jimmy rubs his face in frustration.

"I guess you'll either have to find another girl, or cancel the video." Dez, Trish, and I look at Ally, who backs away immediately.

"Guys, you know I have stage fright!"

"But you're not performing though. Everyone else is just playing games, not watching you." I say. She hesitates. "And if you don't want to do it, I'll cancel the video."

"I guess I'll do it." I reach over and hug her.

"You'll do great, I know it."

…

Dez got his camera ready, and I help Ally into the ferris wheel car. Trish places the bar over, and asks us ridiculous questions that she has to ask. Then, Dez comes over to go over stuff.

"All right, we have a few change of plans. The balloon popping thing is gonna close, so we can't use that, and the spinny cup thing will just make the camera blurry. We'll actually stop the ferris wheel when you guys are just about to come down, and the kiss scene will happen then. Alright." Dez walks away before we could say anything. Ally and I look at each other, and smile nervously. "And action!"

We move backwards slowly, and we look at all the sights surrounding us. Like Dez told us to, we point to random places, and soon enough, we were at the top. It was chilly up there, so I put my jacket around Ally, and we gaze into each other's eyes. When the car slowed to a stop, we leaned in, and kissed.

It felt like the most magical thing in the world, and when we pulled away, we smiled. I didn't just smile for the video, but because Ally had what I was looking for. We saw Dez backing up with the camera, and some of the booth lights were turning off. I cupped my hand around Ally's cheek, and I kissed her again. That time I ignored everything else, including the faint cheers of everyone down below.

**I hoped you liked it! In my mind, that kiss at the end, if it were in the music video, the screen would fade to black. Anyways, I'm hoping to get the second chapter of World Tours & Wild Decisions up soon. Review! :P **


End file.
